Operation: CROSSOVER
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: Watch as the KND are forced to deal with new recruits, and go through the entire series with their help. This is going to be one hell of a ride. Includes South Park, Family Guy, and more.


**AN: Here's another crossover for you all. This time with Kids Next Door. It's where Sector V has to deal with a bunch of new recruits at the last minute before the events of the series. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that is all.

Operation: **R.E.C.R.U.I.T.S.**

**Really**

**Eccentric**

**Children**

**Recruited**

**Using**

**Interesting**

**Tactics**

**Surprisingly**

* * *

Numbah 1, the codename of Nigel Uno was not happy.

In fact he was downright pissed off. His plans for Operation C.A.K.E.D. had been delayed all because he was supposed to greet and educate some new special members of the Kids Next Door at the Moon Base. His tree house was going to be so overcrowded; everyone would barely get a room. And no telling how many supplies his group would use if it was more than doubled, which was what Numbah 86 was suggesting would happen. Damn he hated that girl.

"Well," Hoagie Gilligan whose codename was Numbah 2 said, "let's get this over with." Hoagie was Nigel's best friend as well as perhaps the best pilot in the entire KND. His job was to fly the KND to and from missions, as well as take care of the construction of 2x4 technologies for the team.

"Numbah 5 can't believe we're getting stuck with this assignment," Abigail Lincoln also known as Numbah 5 growled. Abby is the second in command of his sector and she was the member of Sector V who had been in the KND the longest.

"Aw come on guys, it might be fun," Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban squealed happily. Her job was to…well, no one really knew what her job was. She more or less just hung around the tree house. Doing whatever whatever was needed of her.

"Are you kidding, I can't believe we're getting stuck with this cruddy assignment," Wally Beetles, also known as Numbuh 4 cursed. He was the combat specialist of Sector V, and of course that meant he was the least intelligent of the team. This did not stop him from being incredibly useful though.

"So who is our first new member?" Nigel asked Abby. She looked over her clipboard, before reading out the first name.

"Numbuh 3.14."

"Aw great," Wally groaned, "a nerd."

A young boy walked down from a metal door, He wore an orange shirt, purple shorts, and a black ski hat. He seemed nervous, carefully examining his new teammates with fear. He silently saluted his superiors.

"What is your given name?" Nigel asked Numbuh 3.14.

"Eddward, but with two Ds," he said shakily, "special designation of head scientist for Sector V. Pleased to be of service."

"Well I must say," Nigel admitted, "If the rest are like you, than this won't be too painful at all."

"No such luck," Double D whispered to himself, as he walked up and stood next to the desk Numbuh 1 was sitting at. As if on cue, the door was suddenly smashed into pieces by the next operative, a tall boy with fuzz on the top of his head. He also wore a green jacket with a red and white striped shirt, which unfortunately reeked of some God forsaken odor.

"Numbuh 2350 reporting for duty," the boy said stupidly, before he suddenly fell down the steps clumsily, "But you can call me Ed."

The five more experienced operatives just stared at him, before Numbuh 5 looked over her clipboard. She suddenly coughed.

"It says here that you're a special heavy lifter, is that true?"

"Oh yeah, that's me," Ed said happily, before walking next to Double D, who simply covered his nose in disgust.

"Okay, now we have Numbuh 777," Abigail said. The next operative to walk through the door was shorter than either of the previous members. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the side, blue pants, and red shoes; he had three long hairs sticking out of his head.

"Make way," he shouted, "Cause Eddy's in the house!"

Double D just sighed at his friend's entrance. They weren't making a good first impression at the current moment, as the five current operatives glared at the Eds. He had hoped to avoid pissing off their superiors for at least the first day.

"Well, our next member is Numbuh 5000."

"That's right you faggots," another boy shouted as he entered the room. He was fat, No, he was obese. Not even Numbuh 2 had as wide of a waist line as this kid had.

"I'm Eric Cartman," the fat boy said, "And don't any of you assholes touch my stuff."

Double D let out a sigh of relief, at least he and his friends were no longer the source of Sector V's ire.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass," the next boy, wearing an orange sweater and a green ushanka, who came through the door cursed, "they're our teammates now, and you need to at least treat them like everyone else…wait a minute; I forgot how much of an asshole you are to everyone!"

"I take it you're Numbuh 11 or Kyle Broflovski," Abby said while reading over the file, "At least someone finally took my disgraced sister's number."

"I think it fits him well," a girl with curly blond hair said dreamily as she stared at Kyle.

"Goddamn it, leave me alone Bebe!" Kyle shouted.

"It's Numbuh 111 now Kyle," said Bebe, as she happily joined the rest of the recruits.

The original operatives just stared weirdly, as the next operative arrived. This time, another boy appeared, and he had a large orange parka covering his body. He suddenly began to speak in a muffled voice, which confused Sector V. What weirded them out even more is that Numbahs 11, 5000, and 111 seemed to understand him.

"He says he's Numbuh 69, but we know him as Kenny," Kyle explained as Kenny joined them.

"Hey fellas," a boy with spiky blond hair said, "It's really nice to be hanging out with ya'll. I even got this cool codename, Numbuh 73."

"Aw Goddamn it it's Butters," Cartman growled, "I thought we left that faggot back at South Park."

"If he pisses the fat kid off," Abby began, "then he is fine with me."

"Wow this could have gone better," said one of the next two next entries. One was a young boy with black hair who wore a brown sweater, red gloves, and a red and blue cap with a red poofball on it. The kid next to him was another girl, who had black hair as well; she wore a purple sweater and a pink beret.

"So you two must be Numbuhs 7 and 19, am I correct?" Numbuh 1 asked, and the two nodded.

"Hey," Cartman seethed," How come he gets to have the number 7 as his number?!"

"I won rock, paper, scissors fair and square Goddamn it," Stan shouted, "you're just jealous that I got John Elway's number and you didn't fat ass."

"Okay, we're all friends here," Double D soothingly told the arguing kids, "it's just a number."

"And to believe we still have a couple more additions to go," Numbuh 2 sighed, causing his comrades to groan.

"My God, you call this a space station?" the next new operative said. He was another boy who didn't look any older than two years old. He wore a yellow shirt with red overalls and for some odd reason he had a football shaped head. "This looks like this was put together by duct tape; I'm surprised this piece of crap hasn't been sucked into the vacuum of space." The senior operatives glared at the boy for that remark.

Suddenly, he was pushed down, and a pure white dog walked in.

"Sorry about him," the dog said, "that's Numbuh 800, and I'm Numbah 950 or Brian if that's helpful."

The five original members looked at one another, before Numbuh 4 asked the obvious question, "Did that dog just talk?" as he pointed at Brian.

"Figured that one by yourself didn't you?" replied Brian, causing the operatives jaws to drop.

The next and final operative to walk in was a 10-year old boy with spiky hair, yellow skin for some odd reason, and wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes.

"Hello you must be Numbuh 67," Numbuh 1 greeted.

"Eat my shorts," Bart Simpson replied causing Nigel to glare at him.

"Well," Numbuh 2, quietly looking over the list, "that's all of them, but I have to say, having one sector with eighteen operatives, it's going to be a logistical nightmare to try to supply all of us."

"Alright team," all of the members of Sector V, besides 5000, 800, 67, and 777 saluted with respect, "we're going on our first mission, Operation-"

"NIGEL UNO!" Numbuh 86 screamed over the intercom, "Turn on the video monitor now you idiot!"

"Yes mam!" Numbuh 1 quickly flipped a switch on a remote, turning the small screen above the heads of Sector V.

A girl with a green shirt and a metal helmet came onto the screen. "Well it seems that you have met your new members without any trouble," she said, though for some reason she did not sound pleased, "I was just told to make sure that you got the new members acquainted with their new quarters."

"But we have a-"

"I don't care what stupid little thing you are doing, get those new operatives settled in, or I'll see that you're decommissioned!"

Suddenly the screen buzzed off. All of the operatives just stared at the screen, until Cartman began to chuckle.

"Man dude, what a bitch."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree."

* * *

Finally they had arrived at the tree house. It was huge, at least a mile high, the fact that this tree had not been cut down was shocking. It had a giant boat sticking out from one of the limbs, and a humungous satellite sticking out from the top of a giant glass observatory.

"Oh Christ," Kyle groaned, "Another anomaly that science can't explain, and this time were going to have to live in it.

"Dude, we were just in a space station held together by duct tape," Stan said, "I think you should expect more of this kind of stuff."

"But still."

"Be quiet Numbuh 11," Nigel said irritably, "This is where you are going to live for the next few years, so get used to it."

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in a large hanger, with dozens of other flying vehicles lying around the floor, the operatives hurried off the vehicle, preparing for the tour of their new home.

"As you can see," Numbuh 1 began, "This is the hangar bay, and it will be where we set off for our missions. It is also where Numbuh 2 will be sleeping, so be quiet when you come here at night."

"I'll talk however loud I want to," Cartman said, "you will respect my Authoritah!"

"I'm just going to ignore that," Nigel said aloud.

"Smart policy," Kyle interjected.

"Hey!"

"And this," as the group walked through two wooden doors, "Is our main hub. Here is where we will meet everyday to discuss the agenda, and gain our info from the Moon Base."

"Does anyone else think that kids having this kind of access to technology seems really illogical?" Kyle said.

"And also illegal?" added Brian but the others just ignored them.

"Now, this corridor has plenty of rooms," Numbuh 1 opened one of the doors, revealing a long hallway, "I am sure there are enough rooms for all of you to sleep in. So take your bags and unpack."

"Since when the hell do we have bags?" Brian asked, but he was simply ignored by his comrades, who began the process of unpacking.

"Have fun," Numbuh 1 said, before grabbing the rest of his team and dragging them into the main meeting room. "Alright listen," he began, "I know those kids are…"

"Annoying?" Numbuh 2 offered.

"Mean?" Numbuh 3 seethed.

"Cruddy idiotic?" Numbuh 4 cursed.

"Uncool?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Numbuh 1 admitted, "but Global Command is upset about our productivity of the missions."

"Well the only mission that we really messed up was that battle with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib at that pool," Hoagie said, which caused the others to glare at Nigel.

"Yeah, we failed cause you got too cocky and destroyed the pool," Abby growled. Nigel gulped, before nodding sadly.

"Okay, I will admit that overreacted during that mission, but that is not the point," Nigel sighed, "The point is, if we can prove to Global Command that we are good enough at missions that we don't need any backup, we might be able to get these other operatives' butts kicked out of our tree house."

The rest of the team seemed to agree with that statement.

"Trust me," Numbuh 1 assured, "nothing can possibly go wrong."

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the plan did indeed went very wrong. The team attempted to get the birthday cake from their sworn enemies the Delightful Children From Down The Lane by first evacuating the guests using skunks and neutralizing the party clown by chaining him to the floor. They were about ready to just steal the cake and get out of there when the doors and windows were suddenly sealed in, preventing Sector V from escaping. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were forced to play party games with the threat of being beaten into a pulp by The Big Badolescent who was really a little girl named Laura. Now they were playing a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey with them as the "Donkey."

"Um, Numbuh 1, do you have a plan or something?" Abigail asked.

"I-I-I," Nigel stuttered, "I never thought we needed one."

"Maybe Global Command wasn't so dumb in sending us those new operatives after all," Kuki offered, which only made them feel worse.

"Did you say new operatives?!" someone screamed from outside, as suddenly a portion of the wall was smashed open. Out stepped Numbuh 2 ( who had been stuck outside throughout most of the mission) and the new recruits.

"Hey guys," 2 said happily, only for a piece of debris to crush him.

"I can't believe you assholes ditched us!" shouted Stan, which caused Nigel to rub the back of his head.

"Um, Numbuh 7," he said. "we do have a lot of explaining to do, but maybe you can do it after you rescue us and we get that delicious cake to talk it over with."

"Okay then," Kyle said, "Kenny go get the cake."

As Kenny approached the cake, the Delightfuls turned to Laura.

"Laura, if they take the cake, then the party will be over," they said frantically. That was enough, within seconds Laura had once again transformed and had now towered over everyone else.

"But the party can't be over," she shouted, grabbing a nearby table, and slamming it down on Kenny killing him instantly.

"Numbuh 69!" Nigel shouted, as he and the other three captured operatives were helped by Ed and Brian. When the Badolescent raised the table, all that was left of Kenny was his orange parka and a blood splatter.

"Oh my God!" Stan shouted, "They killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!" Kyle chorused.

"Now will you stay and play our party games," The Delightfuls asked, "or will you have to end up like poor Kenneth here?"

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this crap," Stewie said as he took out a blaster rifle and shot The Badolescent, stunning her.

"Maybe we should just get the cake and leave," Numbuh 1 suggested, which all the operatives agreed as they quickly grabbed the cake and got the hell out of there.

* * *

"Well done team."

Nigel and the rest of the operatives, minus Kenny who was dead, all sat around the big table in the main room. The cake was slowly being sliced for all of them.

"I suppose I owe you all an apology," Nigel said to the new operatives, "Without you guys, we would of have not completed the mission, and gained this delicious cake. Though I must ask Numbuh 800, what did you do to those delightful creeps anyway?"

Oh, I don't believe they will be bothering us for a while," assured Stewie.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Delightful Children were currently hanging by a pole by their collective underwear while also being covered with many cuts and bruises due to Stewie's handiwork.

"This is most…humiliating," they said.

* * *

"So let's dig in," Numbuh 2 said, as he scooped some cake into his mouth, and the others did the same. They all chewed the cake for a second, before their eyes widened and then they proceeded to spit out the cake.

"What the fuck, Coconut?!" Cartman yelled out, "We fucking risked our lives for a Goddamn coconut cake?!"

"I don't understand, The Delightfuls are supposed to have the best cakes ever, and when we finally get one, it turns out to be a disgusting flavor," Nigel said, "That's almost as bad as my plans for ditching those loser new guys and then having to end up being saved by them."

"Wait a minute," Eddy said, "You guys were trying to get rid of us?"

The twelve new operatives all glared at Sector V, and began to march up to them ominously.

* * *

"Good job getting that cake guys," a young blond girl said on the command screen. This was Numbuh 362 , head of the KND stealth force, and currently second in line for the position of Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. "Sorry about the cake being coconut, but at least you accomplished your mission."

"Thank you very much mam," Double D said, as he was working on a new type of 2x4 technology.

"No problem Numbuh 3.14, though I have to ask, shouldn't Numbuh 1 be the one telling me this?"

"He had to go meet with his Girlfriend, yeah, girlfriend," Brian explained quickly.

"Oh," she said with a hint of sadness,"well tell him I said hi then."

As she buzzed out, Ed stuck his head out of the door way to the other balcony.

"Hey! Numbuh 1 guy," he shouted to Nigel, who was tied up with the rest of Sector V, while hanging by a rope from the side of the balcony, "Numbuh 362 says hi!"

"Okay then."

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that due to the success of Sector v's growth," Numbuh 274, Chad Dickson said,"that we are going to offer the KND of the month award to the great leader who lead them to such a succesful mission Numbuh 1!"

The crowd cheered as Numbuh 1 entered, a speech in hand as he grabbed the trophy. "Thank you all for voting me to this prestigious award-"

He stopped when he heard a click, and turned to see Numbuh 800 glaring at him while holding a shotgun.

"Um," he gulped, "I cannot accept this award alone however, and must ask it be given to my entire team."

The crowd just stared at him, as Stewie smirked. All in a days work.

[ END TRANSMISSION ]

* * *

**AN: Another idea that hasn't been done in a while. Keep in mind this an AU, so there will be some major changes. I might even include some original chapters of my own at some point. BTW here are the codenames for the characters that I included if you missed them during this chapter.  
**

**Ed aka Numbuh 2350  
**

**Edd aka Numbuh 3.14  
**

**Eddy aka Numbuh 777  
**

**Stan Marsh aka Numbuh 7  
**

**Kyle Broflowski aka Numbuh 11  
**

**Eric Cartman aka Numbuh 5000  
**

**Kenny McCormick aka Numbuh 69  
**

**Butters Stotch aka Numbuh 73  
**

**Wendy Testaburger aka Numbuh 19  
**

**Bebe Stevens aka Numbuh 111  
**

**Stewie Griffin aka Numbuh 800  
**

**Brian Griffin aka Numbuh 950**

**Bart Simpson aka Numbuh 67**

**Any who, please remember to leave a review.**


End file.
